Tears in the Veil: Wandering with the Dead
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: Lone Wanderer, Leader, Explorer, Destroyer of Mutants and Enclave...and Marriage counselor. When his world is destroyed by nuclear fire once more, he leaves, using a device left by a loved one. Armed with advance technology, sharpened skills, deadly experience, and nothing left to lose he will walk the worlds trying to find a home.


Onto Bloodier Pastures

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

Author's Note: Sup guys! This idea has been floating around in my head and I think I will use this to create multiple crossovers. Let's see where this one goes.

"Talking"

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Computer**

* * *

2077- The Great War destroys modern civilization.

July 13, 2258- The birth of Kimo Walker A.K.A The Lone Wanderer to one James and Catherine Walker.

April 14, 2274- At the tender age of 17 Kimo is given the profession Marriage Counselor after taking the G.O.A.T.

September 12, 2277- James leaves the Vault followed by his son.

October 23, 2277- Kimo makes contact with a distraught mother named Catherine near The Citadel. Taking pity on her plight he travels on a boat to Point Lookout in the hopes of finding Nadine.

November 13, 2277- Kimo returns with Nadine on the river boat without Tobar the Captain. There is no information on what transpired in Point Lookout but local residents would always have a sense of foreboding when approaching the now christened Lone Wanderer.

December 26, 2277- The Lone Wanderer continues to search for his father north of the Capital Wasteland. He is not seen in a year.

December 21, 2278- The Lone Wanderer is seen once more in the Capital Wasteland. Clad in torn armor, half starved, and sporting a new rifle with a silencer, he walked out of a closed off tunnel. The caravan that picked him up would later spread word of the new scars on the Lone Wanders back. Every few inches seemed knotted with thin lines like barbed wire.

January 3, 2278- The Lone Wanderer continues to do good around the Wasteland while searching for his father. Around this time he meets up with a group of outcasts and helps them with technology from the old world. Afterwards most of the group fell to infighting however, Specialist Olin and Protector McGraw survive to return to their faction.

February 29, 2278- The Lone Wanderer once again disappears. No activity happens for three months. Many citizens fear he has finally died during his travels.

June 7, 2278- The Lone Wanderer returns to the Wasteland. Reports and eye witness accounts have described a series of blue lines under his skin. Most describe the lines like pieces to a puzzle. These strange lines however, disappear in a three weeks.

July 1, 2278- The Lone Wanderer has finally found a solid lead on his father after clearing out the Jefferson Memorial A.K.A Project Purity.

July 3, 2278- After finding his father the Lone Wanderer returns to Project Purity to help him finish his mother and father's life work. What happened next is reported by the few surviving scientist since The Lone Wanderer refused questioning. The Enclave, a remnant of the old America, stormed Project Purity and claimed the project for their own. Later on The Lone Wanderer would request training from the Brotherhood of Steel which they would provide. He proved to be the best fighter, shooter, and technological savvy "savage" they ever met and had proven to be more than a match for even the most experienced veterans of the Brotherhood of Steel.

August 1, 2278- The Lone Wanderer completes any training the Brotherhood can offer. With permission he uses the Brotherhoods archives to find the location of a G.E.C.K. With the location in hand he traveled to Vault 87. There is no information on the Lone Wanderer for the next two weeks.

August 15, 2278- With a massive explosion that could be seen from Rivet City the Lone Wanderer returns with an unlikely ally. It is at this time the Lone Wanderer receives a radio signal from Vault 101. He leaves for three days and returns saying the situation was solved in the best way possible.

September 11, 2278- With Liberty Prime leading the charge the Brotherhood of Steel takes back the Purifier and defeat Colonel Autumn.

September 26, 2278- The Lone Wanderer spearheads an attack on the Mobile Crawler and destroys it with orbital bombardment thus ending the Enclave threat to the Capital Wasteland and ensuring the relative safety for the inhabitants of the Capital Wasteland.

October 11, 2278- The Capital Wastelands settlements unite and host the first election since the Great War of 2077. The newly name President Kimo Walker led the people into a new age of prosperity, using fascinating new technology the origins of which was never discovered.

October 23, 2278- President Kimo marries Sarah Lyons. The new nation celebrates at the union.

January 2, 2279- The fledgling nation encounters The Legion. Ambassadors are sent and peaceful negotiations were progressing until the unexpected assassination of President Kimo's wife and unborn child. This sparked outrage and the might of the entire military arm of the newly equipped Brotherhood of Steel fell on Legion territory. This conflict would be known as the Sarah Lyons War.

October 29, 2280- A new power is introduced to the wasteland led under the banner of Lord Ashur from The Pitt. Instead of a two pronged war which most of the inhabitants of the Capital Wasteland expected, Lord Ashur willingly rejoins the Brotherhood of Steel, bringing along the industrial might of The Pitt and the medical benefits, including the cure synthesized from his daughters immunity to the Trog Virus.

December 20, 2283- After years of intense fighting the Capital Wasteland had conquered the entire East Coast, parts of Mexico, and all the land that used to be America up to an ancient dam bordering New Vegas. During this time Cesar had been killed, and the rest of the Legion was scattered to the winds if not outright destroyed. Upon seeing the encroaching military of the Capital Wasteland the leader of New Vegas called The Courier sent an envoy to greet the new arrivals.

March 5, 2285- After years of shaky truces and treaties, New Vegas and the Capital Wasteland finally merge and become simply known as the Brotherhood.

April 1, 2285- The New California Republic launches a major offensive against the newly established nation. This attack proves useless against the technological and numerical superiority of the Brotherhood. This attack leads to the Four Day War.

April 5, 2285- After vicious fighting the N.C.R is forced to surrender and absorbed into the Brotherhood. The average citizen of the N.C.R welcomes the new government and hope for the same level of prosperity that the Brotherhood has experienced over the years. This marks the first time in 200 years that the land that used to be America became united into a single nation. The government is presided over by three seats, one for each territory, the Capital, New Vegas, and the N.C.R.

May 4, 2285- The Courier A.K.A Lora Kane and the Lone Wanderer A.K.A Kimo Walker marry and both decide to retire.

May 25, 2285- The Courier and the Lone Wanderer both officially hand over their seats to their replacements. As the Lone Wanderer left his office for the last time he was recorded saying "Not bad for a Marriage Counselor."

September 17, 2300- Expeditionary forces around the globe report that there are survivors and various nations. What was left of the Europe became the Europa Alliance. China, Japan, Thailand, and India have become the Sun on Yee. Africa and the Middle Eastern Countries has become the Raider Republic, and Mexico with South America has become the Catholic Kingdom.

January 5, 2301- Despite urging by the Brotherhood the various nations resist cooperating with each other. Tensions rise throughout the world.

January 21, 2301- The End of Everything…

*******Pip-Boy 3001 System Name Kara-Start Up Sequence Initiated*******

**Initializing…Initializing…Initializing…Complete.**

**D.N.A Accepted.**

**User Name: Kimo Walker**

**Strength- 10**

**Perception- 10**

**Endurance- 10**

**Charisma- 10**

**Intelligence- 10**

**Agility- 10**

**Luck- 10**

**Operator status: Alive. **

**Known Perks: Lady Killer, Daddy's Boy, Gun Nut, Little Leaguer, Thief, Swift Learner, Child at Heart, Comprehension, Entomologist, Scoundrel, Lead Belly, Toughness, Gunslinger, Commando, Rad Resistance, Strong Back, Mister Sandman, Night Person, Cannibal, Life Giver, Robotics Expert, Sniper, Silent Running, Law Bringer, Cyborg, Light Step, Master Trader, Adamantium Skeleton, Grim Reaper's Sprint, Explorer, Hematophage, Power Armor Training, Ant Sight, Rad Regeneration, Survival Expert, Puppies!, No Weaknesses, Warmonger, Nerves of Steel, Almost Perfect, Intense Training, Nuclear Anomaly, Covert Ops, Auto Axpert, Ghoul Ecology, Exnotech Expert, Booster Shot, Pitt Fighter, Punga Power!, Jury Rigger, Superior Defender.**

**Skills:**

**Barter: 100**

**Big Guns: 95**

**Energy Weapons: 100**

**Explosives: 85**

**Lock Pick: 100**

**Medicine: 90**

**Melee Weapons: 100**

**Repair: 100**

**Science: 100**

**Small Guns: 100**

**Sneak: 100**

**Speech: 100**

**Unarmed: 100**

A rusty set of power armor sat against the wall. The armor was covered in dents the size of different caliber bullets, burns and a few rough metal plates welded crudely onto multiple places on the armor. The helmet seemed the cleanest however; the most damaged. Cracked, with half the rivets missing, the only thing keeping the abused steel together was the visor which was in poor condition anyway. Half the visor featured cracks along the bullet proof glass and a single bullet hole and shattered glass covered the rest. If it wasn't for the steady movement of the chest piece one might mistake the occupant to be dead. Slowly the servos grinded and an armored arm tore the metal helmet off revealing a face full of misleading youth. Brown eyes, one lighter than the other, sparkled in the dim light radiating from the consoles surrounding him.

"Those fuckers really did it." The young man snarled and covered his eye with gloved hands, memories and words flashed by in a haze.

_This senate is no longer run by you!_

_We cannot let ourselves fall like this Not again! Not by the very people who we placed to lead us!_

_Run for the vaults._

_We'll never make it. _

_You can my friend. _

_Babe._

_You can save them._

_Lora..._

_Go._

The young man stared at his gloved hand remembering the feeling of warm skin against his not so long ago.

**Attention Operator Kimo Walker. New mission objective attained.**

With a grunt of effort the man known as Kimo Walker stood up and began unbuckling his now useless armor. He swallowed his pain. There was no time for that. He failed. He lost the world. He accepted it, and he moved on just like he always had.

"Kara, what is the new mission?" I wince slightly as each metal plate hits the ground with a sharp clang.

**Sir, under direct orders from Lora Kane, the new mission is to activate the device she has spent the last few years working on. **

"Device? You mean the atom splitter?" I asked as I removed the final part of my power armor leaving me in nothing but the interface suit.

**Correct. Professor Kane was able to the complete the atom splitter; however, during her work she discovered the atom splitter was capable of opening doors or as she called them "Tears".**

"Tears huh? And supposedly what do these tears lead too?" I carefully began to peel the interface suit and within a few seconds managed to slip out of it. I had forgotten how great the air feels on my skin.

**According to Professor Kane some doors lead to nowhere. Others lead to alternative worlds. Some stranger than others, and some just like our own. Professor Kane, your wife, saw that the events that destroyed the world would happen again. She knew that you would never leave if there was something holding you here and in her condition she knew she would never survive the journey to another world. So, she developed a plan to ensure your future survival. **

"She always knew me better than I knew myself." A twinge of pain scratches against the inside of my chest but I quickly shut it down and locked it away but I still felt myself lean against the wall.

**Are you alright sir? **

"I'm fine. Now did my wife have a specific "Tear" in mind?" I pushed myself off the wall and flipped through my Pip-Boy for my custom attire.

**She did indeed, she designated it Universe 101. **

I couldn't contain a small chuckle as Kara gave me the name. Lora…you sneaky bitch, I grabbed the ring hanging from a chain around my neck and lightly traced the etching in the metal.

Suddenly a flashing light appeared in my peripheral.

**The path is this way. **

"Yes ma'am." I looked down and finally select my attire and suddenly a small pocket in space opened.

I reached inside and pulled out a mottled gray metal suit and helmet.

**Codex Entry: Titan Armor**

**Titan Armor is the epitome of armored technology. Unlike its older siblings the T-51b, T-45d, and other various models both Pre-War and Post-War power armor, Titan Armor is created solely by technology fueled by the "Mothership Zeta" incident. With the use of the lightweight material called "Meld", and powered by "Elerium", Titan Armor is extremely light, weighing approximately 25 pounds and contains a mini-elerium generator in a small compartment attached to the back of the suit. The suit automatically adjusts to the individual's body and once comfortable hardens into solid metal plating while still allowing full flexibility, and maneuverability all the while giving someone full body protection. The durability of the Meld material outclasses any material on Earth. It has been trial tested against fire, poison, bites, blades, bullets and plasma. **

With efficiency I donned the armor and closed the helmet with a small hiss. Instantly the helmet activated and the HUD turned on allowing me to see my environment. I quickly began jogging down the pathway and following the lights. I let my mind drift into nothing like I used to do when I traveled the Wasteland in my youth. Eventually the lights led to a double door entranced.

**The doors are keyed to both Professor Kane and yourself. Just press your hands on the doors and the biosensors will unlock the room for you. **

Following Kara's instructions I put both hands on the doors and pushed them open reveling a Spartan interior with a machine the height of an average male and a generator.

"What do I do now?"

**Simply activate the generator, and the Tear will open. The instructions are already preprogrammed in however; once you enter you will never be able to return.**

"Are you saying I'll be stuck wherever I land forever?"

**Sorry I was unclear. Once you activate the generator, a panel on the side of the Atom Splitter will open and inside is an upgrade module for your pip-boy. Once attached it will use the pip-boys own elerium generator to create new Tears. You may travel from world to world whenever you like. However, it was designed to never allow you to travel back to this world. Professor Kane thought it would be for the best. **

I took a deep breath and with a nod I walked over to the generator and flipped it on. With a quick whir the elerium generator kicked on and the machine crackled with energy before becoming one black mass.

**I believe this is where we say good bye sir. **

"Kara? What do you mean by that?" I couldn't help but let fear creep into my voice as I began to realize that the only living remnant of my past is about to leave me.

**My system will guide the Tear and send you to your proper location. However, upon completion the base will explode destroying any evidence of Lora Kane's research and any products of her research. **

"I…understand. Good bye Kara." I quickly grabbed the small module and walked into the black mass.

**Good bye Lone Wanderer.**

A lot can happen in a second. A knife can fit in between the fifth and fourth rib, a bullet can rip through a body, a sword can cut off an arm, an A.I can re-live every second of her life and a nuclear explosion can destroy any evidence of a city called New Vegas.

* * *

**Alright so that's the new chapter that leads to multiple crossovers. I'm hoping that this will**

**exciting for you the readers and for me. It's going to be fun.**


End file.
